GSG-9
| Voice = Thomas Balou Martin }} The GSG-9 is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The German GSG-9 (Border Guard Group 9 of the Federal Police, German: Grenzschutzgruppe 9 der Bundespolizei) is one of the groups in the Counter-Terrorist faction. The unit was founded by Ulrich Wegener, after the Munich Massacre in 1972 as part of the then Bundesgrenzschutz ("Federal Border Guard Force"), which was renamed Bundespolizei ("Federal Police") in 2005. As the name (and the word Polizei on their vests) implies, they fall under the auspices of the police instead of the military - Germany's consitution severely restricts domestic use of their armed forces. They are famous for ending a 1977 hijacking in Mogadishu, Somalia and are considered as one of the best counter-terrorist units across the globe. Official Description ''Counter-Strike'', Condition Zero and Source GSG-9 was born out of the tragic events that led to the death of several Israeli athletes during the 1972 Olympic games in Munich, Germany. ''Global Offensive'' The elite German counter-terrorism force, GSG 9 was established in 1973 and has reportedly discharged their weapons only five times in over 1,500 missions. In-game The player models feature dark-blue uniforms with emblems on the outside of either arm, a ballistic vest with "POLIZEI" printed on the chest, and varieties of camouflaged helmets, incluiding a flecktarn-patterned one in Global Offensive, with some operatives wearing their visors over their faces, and different numbers printed on the left side. They all wear balaclavas under their helmets. The location of the "POLIZEI" on their kevlar vests was changed several times. It was on the back in Counter-Strike, on the side in Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, and it was on the chest in Global Offensive. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the hand model used by the GSG-9 features dark teal sleeves with a lighter shade of teal for the outside of their gloves, the inside being black. ''Deleted Scenes'' Uniforms GSG-9 operatives will wear different uniforms depending on terrain. Uniform *'Standard '- Black combat outfit, and kevlar vest with "POLIZEI" on the side *'Unseen Regular' - Green outfit, and black kevlar vest *'Jungle' - Black camo, Blue chestplate Heads *'Regular operative' - black helmet, with dark blue mask *'Special' - blue helmet, face exposed (in Downed Pilot) *'Officer' - Black beret with Eagle patch, microphone and face exposed Appearances ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The bots that use this model are: Cost 1 *Kenny *Floyd Cost 2 *Phil *Eddie Cost 3 *Larry *Kirk Cost 4 *Rooster Cost 5 *Steel *Barney ''Deleted Scenes They appear in 3 missions: *Lost Cause *Motorcade Assault *Downed Pilot ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Baggage *Monastery *Overpass *Weapons Course (as painted targets) Operation Payback *Thunder *Library Operation Bravo *Overpass Operation Wildfire *Mikla Quotes Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "gsg9". *This player model is frequently used by players in dark maps such as Nuke, Prodigy and Oilrig. *In [[Counter-Strike 1.6|''Counter-Strike 1.6]], the helmet of the original GSG-9 featured (unusable) goggles. Later on in Condition Zero, the goggles were removed and replaced with a visor in Global Offensive. *They were the third model made playable in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. **The GSG-9 were on more maps such as Office and Train prior to the August 10th 2012 update. *The GSG-9, alongside with the GIGN, were shown on the promotional pictures for all the Counter-Strike games. **Perhaps somewhat ironically, they have made few official appearances in Global Offensive, officially appeared only in Baggage, Monastery, and Overpass. * They were featured in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edYCtaNueQY primary Counter-Strike: Global Offensive trailer], arriving on Nuke to stop the Phoenix Connexion from bombing the plant. ** The GSG-9 featured in the trailer have an alternate head model with a dark green helmet that is not currently featured in the game. ** After the game was released, the official factions on Nuke became Balkans and SAS. * The GSG-9 have unused quotes mentioning hostages. Due to this, it may be likely this Counter-Terrorist team will appear in future official Hostage Rescue maps. External links *GSG 9 at Wikipedia.